The Mistake
by bhadbhabe
Summary: You is suspecting that she is pregnant because she is experiencing some of the common symptoms, such as sickness. Riko comes over and questions her of some reasons why she is sick. When Riko finally leaves, You starts to think back at a night, but not just a night, one night at Chika's place, in her room, led to one huge mistake. Let me know if you want me to make it a series.
1. chapter 1

*Author note*

This is a YouRiko fanfic enjoy

Story time:

One fine 2 in the afternoon day, Riko is over at You's place because she wanted to check up on You. You texted Riko, saying she was feeling kinda sick and off, so Riko rushed over immediately. "Hey You, how you feeling now? Any better yet?", said Riko. "No, but I think I'll get some rest". "Ok take good care of yourself ok?" I'll be on the other bed just to make sure you're ok", said Riko.

Three hours later…

You finally wakes up. "Riko"?, asked You. "Yes You"? " Could you get me a bucket"?, asked You. Riko stood up and rushed to her bed immediately. "Do you have to throw up"?, Riko asked instantly noticing the look on You-chan's face, green and pale looking. "I…I think so". "Ok I'll go get a bucket", Riko said. Riko stepped out of You's room and headed towards the upstairs bathroom. There was a blue plastic bucket sitting beside the sink, so she grabbed it and ran like hell back to You's room, afraid to take her time, scared You might barf before she even gives her the bucket. When she got back to You's room, she steeped inside, relieved to see that You didn't vomit her whole stomach out onto the floor. At least not yet. "Here You". Riko placed the bucket beside her bed. "Thanks Riko", You said. Riko nodded. "Mhmm". You steadied herself over the bucket. Riko went over to her side and pulled her hair back, gently rubbing her back. "It's okay, let it all out You". You silently heaved and when she did, she threw up. She projectile vomited into the bucket. "It's okay", Riko said holding You's soft grayish hair back still rubbing gentle circles in her back. You threw up once more, the bucket was nearly full at this point. It was quite gnarly, but You didn't look so good now and she's do the same for everyone else if they were in her condition. Once You was done, she grabbed a tissue from her lamp stand and wiped her mouth. She placed the dirty napkin on her lamp stand. Riko let go of her short hair and rubbed her back. "All better now"?, asked Riko. "Still feel a little bit sick, but much better", You replied. "I'm glad", Riko said. "Want me to empty the bucket"? "No it's fine I'll do it myself. If I cant I'll get my dad to do it", You said. "Kay". "Sooooo…you mind trying to explain this? You know, the throwing up", Riko demanded. "Well umm..I'm not really sure. I threw up last night too, but I thought it was seasickness", You said. "Seasickness? Out of all the dominant reasons you thought seasickness? And You you don't get seasick. If you did Chika would let me know and you wouldn't offer to ride with us. Plus you weren't on a boat. Food poisoning maybe?", Riko said. "Well I ate half an hour before I went on the boat and rode around at sea for a bit. Then when I got home I slept around 8:00 and then woke up at 10:00 feeling horrible and then went to the bathroom and vomited. Food poisoning is out of the question because I ate my papa's sailor curry and he's a professional at cooking", You replied. "Well if you want I can go to my local pharmacy and by some anti nausea pills to make sure you don't barf again". "Sure, I think I'd like that", You said. "Well, I'm off. Let me know when you wanna vomit again I'll come over. Other than that, get well soon You". "Bye". Riko grabbed all her stuff and headed for the door. Once You was certain she left, she flopped on her bed and stared at the ceiling. _Could it be that I might be…pregnant? No way…no there's just no way. Well..maybe…Chika and I, we….._


	2. chapter 2 (08-10 21:22:22)

Author note* so someone requested for me to continue and make this a series so here you have it.

Don't worry this one is extra long so I have a while to come up with new ideas for my next chapter.

"Seriously? You're threw up?", Chika was riding on the bus from school, shocked but also relieved because now she knows why You missed school the other day. "Yea. Riko caramel over and um...well..I think I know why I'm sick", You said. "Go on I'm listening", Chika demanded. "Well I'm just gonna get straight to the point. Remember that night when we decided to sl-," The doorbell rings and immediately interrupts You. _Crap, crap!!_ You instantly flew into a panic. Riko couldn't know. She just couldn't. If she ever found out about this, she'll disown her and the club and Aqours will never be the same without her. "Uhh-um-Ch-Chika I'll call back and talk about it later ok"? "Um ok bye", Chika hangs up. You rushed to the door and opened it. "You", Riko was standing in the doorway, looking rather puzzled than curious. "Oh hey Riko", You greets her. "Hey you feeling better now? Have you stopped throwing up?" "Yea I'm totally fine now don't worry. But I'm actually in the middle of something important so I just need a couple of minutes. We can do hang out later though so". "Um okay well I'll stop by later and bring something on my way back". "Kay bye now", You closes the door and watches as Riko walks back down the road. You was panicking. She was anxious and worried about how she is gonna hide it from the rest of Aqours and how will she tell Chika. _Stupid You. Stupid You. You you're an idiot. A fool. Why did you sleep with Chika? If you really knew it'd turn out this way, why did you do it._ No. No it was only one night, she thought. But one night is enough to get pregnant. But does Chika know? No way. She didn't sound to suspicious over the phone. You knew what she had to do. She had to tell her the truth, but only she had to spill this to Chika and Chika only. In hopes that she won't tell anyone else in Aqours, she picks up her phone and calls Chika. "Hello? You?" "Hey so earlier about what I was saying is that I might be pregnant", You said breathing out heavily as she prepped herself for Chika's response. "Ohhhhh. Well I thought so. I mean we did sleep together and we went a bit rough don't you think?" "Yea but I don't think I'm ready to go through this", You said, her voice getting shaky as she felt tears in her eyes. "You mean you don't want the baby?", China said. "I'm sorry I-I just, I have to go. Bye Chika". "Wai-," You hangs up. She goes over to her bed and lays on her stomach, burying her face in her pillow, letting all her tears fall in it. What will she do now? She can't just abort the baby, but she doesn't think she's ready to have a child. For god sake she was only 16 years old. She was the only one in her entire family who was pregnant and only a teen. The doorbell then rings. You pushed herself off the bed and rushes over to the door. "Hey You um I brought some sweets from the Japanese sweets shop down my block", Riko said. "Oh um thanks". Riko lets herself in and her and You settle at the table. "You. You look sad. Something's wrong right?" "No I'm fine I'm just..tired". "Oh come on I know it's more than that. You look more miserable than tired". And that's when it hit her. As soon as Riko opened the bag of sweets, You caught a huge riff of it. And it made her sick. Sick to her stomach. She loved those sweets. She realized that the smell of her favorite food made her wanna throw up right there. Riko glanced over at her. "You?" You got up as fast as she can and sprinted to the nearest bathroom. She really thought she was gonna vomit, so she opened up the toilet and steadied herself over it, holding the toilet seat, ready to vomit everything she ate that day. Riko immediately rushed to her side and sat beside her placing a hand on her back. "You what's wrong?" "Its-it's nothing. The sweets. It just smelled too sweet and made me feel to throw up." "You we're taking you to a doctor. There's something wrong with you and I need to know. Being secretive isn't gonna change the way I feel about you. You're my friend. And you can tell me anything". You looked up at Riko. She saw the curiousity in her eyes and knew she was about to do something that will change her life and will hurt Riko. "Chika and I. We um. Riko I really don't know how to tell you. You're my friend and I know what I'm about to tell you will ruin you. It's gonna hurt you and you're gonna hate me and everything I've worked for, for Aqours and everyone", You said, tears getting ready to stream down her face. "For Love Live!, I cant do this Riko". You began to sob. "Hey You. It's ok. Whatever it is we'll go it together. You can tell me anything. Start from the beginning". Riko pulls You into her arms and hugs her tight. She was so warm, You thought. She was comforting. She wanted their friendship to remain this way. Then, coming from the dining room outside was You's phone. "Message from Chika Takami". Message from Chika Takami". Riko gets up and goes to the dining room. "I'll get your phone for you. Stay right here You and relax".

5 minutes later*

You was starting to feel better after letting out a good cry from all the stress and tension she felt in the moment knowing that Riko might disown her. She ran to the dining room, only to see Riko standing looking like if she was slightly shaking a bit. Riko was holding You's phone. "Y-You. Is this a joke?"

To be continued...


End file.
